sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
BBC Films
}} BBC Films is the feature film-making arm of the BBC. It was founded on 18 June 1990, and has produced or co-produced some of the most successful British films of recent years, including Truly, Madly, Deeply, Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa, Quartet, Chef, Salmon Fishing in the Yemen, Saving Mr. Banks, My Week with Marilyn, Jane Eyre, In the Loop, An Education, StreetDance 3D, Fish Tank, Nativity!, Iris, Notes on a Scandal, Man Up, Billy Elliot and Brooklyn. BBC Films co-produces around eight films a year, working in partnership with major international and UK distributors. Rose Garnett is Head of BBC Films, responsible for the development and production slate, strategy and business operations. BBC Films has been based at Broadcasting House in London since 2013. Prior to 2007, it was based nearby in Mortimer Street, while still under full control of the BBC. A restructuring of the division integrated it into the main BBC Fiction department of BBC Vision. As a result, it moved out of its independent offices into BBC Television Centre, and its head David M. Thompson left to start his own film production company. Productions pre-1999 * 1997 – Twenty Four Seven * 1997 – I Went Down * 1996 – Jude * 1996 – Twelfth Night: Or What You Will * 1995 – ID * 1994 – Captives (co-production with Distant Horizon & Miramax Films) * 1990 – Truly, Madly, Deeply 2000 * Wonder Boys * Wild About Harry * Saltwater * Maybe Baby * Billy Elliot (with Working Title Films) * Shadow of the Vampire (with Saturn Films) 2001 * Iris (with Miramax Films and Intermedia Films) * Born Romantic 2003 * The Statement * Kiss of Life * The Mother * Skagerrak * Masked and Anonymous * Code 46 * I Capture the Castle 2004 * Undone (short) * The Accidental Perfectionist * Bullet Boy * Millions * Red Dust * My Summer of Love * The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (with Company Pictures) * Stage Beauty (with Qwerty Films and Tribeca) * Trauma 2005 * The Undertaker (short) * Opal Dream * Imagine Me & You * Mrs Henderson Presents * A Cock and Bull Story * Match Point * Shooting Dogs * Love + Hate 2006 * Notes on a Scandal * Starter for Ten * Scoop * Shiny Shiny Bright New Hole in My Heart * Fast Food Nation (US 2006/UK 2007) * Confetti * Shoot the Messenger * Miss Potter * As You Like It (in association with HBO Films) 2007 * Joe's Palace * The Restraint of Beasts * Four Last Songs * The First Grader * Capturing Mary * Eastern Promises (distributed and co-presented by Focus Features) * Becoming Jane * Mr. Bean's Holiday 2008 * Churchill at War * Revolutionary Road (co-production with DreamWorks Pictures) * Death Defying Acts * The Duchess * Brideshead Revisited * The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas * The Other Boleyn Girl * The Edge of Love * The Meerkats 2009 * Nativity! * The Men Who Stare at Goats * Tormented * Frequently Asked Questions About Time Travel * The Damned United (co-production with Columbia Pictures) * In the Loop * Bright Star (co-production with Film Finance Corporation Australia, Pathé, Warner Bros., UK Film Council, and Screen Australia) * The Boys Are Back (co-production with Film Finance Corporation Australia, Tiger Aspect Pictures, Miramax Films, and Screen Australia) * An Education 2010 * Made in Dagenham * Tamara Drewe * Edge of Darkness (co-production with Warner Bros. and Icon Productions) * StreetDance 3D ''(co-production with Vertigo Films) * [[Freestyle (film)|''Freestyle]] 2011 * The Awakening * Brighton Rock * West Is West * Jane Eyre * Coriolanus * My Week with Marilyn * Project Nim * Perfect Sense * Salmon Fishing in the Yemen * We Need to Talk about Kevin 2012 * Quartet * Shadow Dancer * Spike Island * Blood * Good Vibrations * Great Expectations * In the Dark Half * A Running Jump 2013 * Philomena * Saving Mr. Banks (co-production with Walt Disney Pictures) * Dom Hemingway * Alan Partridge: Alpha Papa * Walking with Dinosaurs 2014 * Chef * Mrs. Brown's Boys D'Movie * A Little Chaos * A Long Way Down * The Invisible Woman * What We Did on Our Holiday 2015 * Far from the Madding Crowd * The Falling * Woman in Gold * Suite Française * Testament of Youth * Mr. Holmes * X+Y * Bill * Brooklyn * The Lady in the Van 2016 * David Brent: Life on the Road * Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie * Florence Foster Jenkins * Sully * Swallows and Amazons * Denial * My Scientology Movie''http://www.bbc.co.uk/bbcfilms/film/my_scientology_movie * ''A United Kingdom 2017 * Viceroy's House''http://www.bbc.co.uk/bbcfilms/upcoming * ''City of Tiny Lights * The Sense of an Ending * Their Finest * Lady Macbeth * Victoria & Abdul * Mindhorn 2018 * On Chesil Beach * Yardie * The Children Act * The Happy Prince * Out of Blue * In Fabric * Happy New Year, Colin Burstead 2019 * Dirty God * Little Joe * Stan & Ollie * Sorry We Missed You * The Aftermath * The Boy Who Harnessed the Wind * The Souvenir * The White Crow See also * BBC References External links * Category:Companies Category:BBC Films films Category:Film production companies of the United Kingdom Category:Companies established in 1990